Skuld's Rebellion
by Anime Onie
Summary: Skuld swallows her angel again, but this time, Noble scarlet is powered up. Will Urd and Belldandy Find out what's wrong, and Stop Skuld before she looses Scarlet for ever. Second Chapter up soon-Skuld's Confession
1. Skuld's Rebellion

Taking a breath, Skuld reaches down for her Angel's egg and pulls it off its chain. Lifting it above her head, she drops it daintily into her mouth and swallows it. Feeling faint for a second, the feeling passes and Skuld regains her posture. Flinging the door to her room open, she runs out and down the hall. Crashing into Urd, Skuld pulls an eyelid down and pokes her tongue out. "Bi---Da!" Urd is taken aback at the sudden hostility, but smirks. "Going to see your boyfriend?" Skuld jumps up and frowns. "None of your business!" Pushing Urd out of her way, Skuld races out of the Morisato residence. Staring after Skuld dumbstruck, Urd sighs. "What's up with Skuld today?" Turning away, Urd sets off to find out what's wrong.

--------------------------)(-------------------------

****

Skuld's Rebellion

A Oh My Goddess Fan Fiction 

By Anime Onie

--------------------------)(-------------------------

Running steadily along the street, Skuld laughs sinfully. "This feels so good!" she comments. Closing her eyes, Skuld feels light as her angel finally emerges. Spiralling from the Ribbons that form her, Noble Scarlet smiles. "…" Skuld laughs. "Sure, why not!" Looking around, Skuld makes sure the area is clear. Scarlet beams and closes her eyes, being engulfed by ribbons. The ribbons evaporated, revealing a bigger Scarlet than before. Skuld laughs. "…" Scarlet spins around happily. Joining together in movements, Skuld and Scarlet form an energy sphere and let it loose. Speeding towards a Park Bench, the sphere crashes and forces the chair to explode. Running off, Skuld looks for another target to destroy. Emerging form an electrical appliance, Urd sighs. "Belldandy ain't going to believe this!" Returning to the appliance, Urd mutters sorrowfully. "Skuld isn't going to like parting with Scarlet again…"

*-----*------*

Turning to Urd shocked, Belldandy gasps. "Skuld? Destroying items?" Belldandy sits at the table worriedly. "Oh Urd, I don't want to seal Scarlet… Skuld suffered badly last time…" Urd slams her fist on the table. "Dammit Belldandy! Scarlet isn't…herself…she's a lot stronger than usual. Something isn't right…" Belldandy rises up. "Well Urd, If Scarlet isn't Scarlet, who is she?" Belldandy covers her mouth. "Oh…Urd, I'll go and find Skuld" Clasping her hands together, Belldandy murmurs some words. Feathers fly around her and a pair of elegant wings emerges from Belldandy's back. Flapping them gently, Belldandy floats upwards. "Urd, are you coming?" Urd looks up. "I'll take the short route!" she calls, and turns towards the television. 

*------*------*

Sitting on a bench, Skuld smiles at Scarlet, who is peering over her shoulder. Chuckling, Skuld tallies her destruction. "That's…3 Benches, 5 Bins, and we caught 4 butterflies!" A laugh interrupts Skuld's glee. Looking up, Skuld and Scarlet frown slightly. "Oh, Little Skuld, Butterflies?" Skuld jumps up. "You! You said our deal was done!" The female steps from the shadows. "I said that? Skuld, didn't Urd ever tell you not to trust the demon Mara?" Extending her hand, Mara reaches out for Skuld. "I want your Angel for the powers I gave you!" Skuld shrinks back. Scarlet backs her mistress. Skuld stands straight. "You BAKA!" she yells, while and energy blast sends Mara sprawling backwards. "What was that?" Running forward, Skuld kicks Mara forcefully. Scarlet evaporates back into Skuld, allowing Skuld to fly with her wings. Flying low to the ground, Skuld makes her escape. 

Stunned and wounded, Mara looks after where Skuld ran.   
"Mara, I should've guessed you'd have something to do with Skuld's behaviour!" Smirking, Mara turns to face Urd. "Urd, Skuld is a weak mind, and not even you can bring her back to her normal self!" Urd glares at Mara, who is still sitting on the ground. Advancing towards her, Urd Smirks. "Maybe I can bring her to her senses. So I'd better release the hold you have on her!" Forming a lightning bolt in her hand, Urd positions it up in line with Mara. Firing it, Urd quickly forms another. Laughing evilly, Mara starts to slide into a black porthole, the attack narrowly missing her. "You can try, but you won't succeed. Later, dearest Urd!" 

*------*------*

Searching frantically, Belldandy finally spots her younger sister. Floating down, she rushes up to Skuld. "Skuld!" Turning to face her sister, Skuld smiles. "Onee-Sama!" Belldandy returns Skuld's smile and holds Skuld by her shoulders. "Skuld, Urd told me what you did earlier. Is it true?" Skuld looks calculating at her sister. Pulling away, Skuld glares at Belldandy. "NO! You're not taking Scarlet!" Scarlet emerges from Skuld's body and raises her hands. Belldandy steps backwards defensively. "Skuld! You…You can't!" Belldandy's eyes start to waver, fearing Skuld's attack. "Skuld! This isn't like you!" 

Skuld's eyes widen, hearing the truth in her sister's words. Confused, Skuld raises her hands to her head and cries out. Looking up, Skuld laughs. "Belldandy…" She smirks. "Belldandy face your punishment!" Raising her hands, Skuld calls forth her angel, Noble Scarlet. In union, the pair forms a sphere. Urd comes rushing up from behind Belldandy. "Skuld! Snap out of it! If you use your powers, Scarlet will be sealed into an Angels egg forever!" 

Skuld gasps. "NOOOOOOOO!" raising her hands above her head, Skuld shakes her head. Tears of a goddess flow from her eyes. "No one will ever take Noble Scarlet away from me again!" Releasing her attack, Skuld fires another instantly. Stepping from the shadows, Mara Smirks. "Just like I said, No one can release the weak minded Skuld from this trap!" Watching Skuld attack her sisters, Mara chuckles. "Noble Scarlet will go back to heaven, an egg forever, and Skuld will give me whatever I ask for just to get her back! But, I'll be keeping her pretty little angel for all eternity" 

Rolling over mid air, Mara laughs gleefully. "This plan is fool proof!" Suddenly Mara is blasted from the Dark shadows. Spinning around, Mara Glares at her attacker. "Fool proof, huh? This is for my sister! No one picks on her except ME!" Holding her hand's before her, Urd forms an electrical sphere. Firing it, Urd wastes no time firing another. Dodging the Spheres, Mara Laughs. "Is that the best you can do, Urd?" Too busy laughing, Mara fails to see a sphere heading straight for her. Hitting her in her mid section, Mara crashes backwards. "Mara, have you given so much power to Skuld that you can't fight back?" Smirking, Mara jumps up into a standing position and coughs from the attack. Sinking into a porthole, Mara waves her hand. "No, it's just I don't want to waste my energy. It'll take a lot of energy to pull Skuld's angel from heaven after she looses it!" Vanishing into the darkness, Mara cackles. "I told you it was foolproof!"

Sobbing, Skuld continues to attack Belldandy. "You never cared! Scarlet is the only one ever there for me! You always try to take her away from me! No one will ever part us, even if I have to destroy you two!"   
Returning to Belldandy's side, Urd frowns. "Belldandy, we've got to bring her back to her senses. Mara's got it planned out big time"  
Clasping her hands, Belldandy chants some word. A bright light engulfs her, and disappears, revealing Holy Bell. "So God help me, I will return you to the Skuld we all know" Waving her hands, Belldandy's Guardian wand appears. Belldandy looks firmly at her younger sister. "Even if it means sending you back to heaven!" Following her sister's lead, Urd clasps her hands together above her head. "World of Elegance! Come to my aid!" In a flurry of feathers and light, World of Elegance appears. "Skuld, give up, or you'll be parted forever!" Urd calls her last warning. 

Standing mid air over her mistress's shoulder, Holy Bell smiles sadly at Skuld. Belldandy raises her wand into attack position. "Skuld…I'm sorry… Return her energy…" Floating mid air, Urd prepares to attack at any sudden movements. Backing her Mistress, World of Elegance stays close to Urd, hands ready to attack. 

Shaking her head, Skuld looks between Urd and Belldandy. "No! Stop it!" Covering her face with her arms, Skuld's markings start to glow. Sending out a brilliant light, Urd and Belldandy are forced to shield their eyes. The light vanishes, along with Skuld and Scarlet. Looking around confused, Belldandy races up to Urd and grabs onto her hands. "Urd! You don't think she's been…" Urd sighs and shakes her head. "No, I think it's just Skuld's defence…Possibly she got it from Mara…" Belldandy looks puzzled. "Skuld got powers from Mara? Powers of darkness?" Nodding, Urd allows World of Elegance to disappear. Outraged, Belldandy claps her hands together and stares at them. "Skuld!" 

*---------*---------*

Opening her eyes, Skuld is surprised to see she is sitting on a fallen tree. Looking around hurriedly, Skuld sighs seeing no one around. "Noble Scarlet! Come forth to my aid!" Ribbons swirl around Skuld, revealing Scarlet. Skuld lets out a sob. "Scarlet! You're small again!" Comforting her master, Scarlet smiles warmly. "…" Skuld nods. "…" Skuld stands up. "You're right. I should've never listened to her!" "Listened to who?" Spinning around, Skuld looks for the owner of the voice. Disappearing quickly, Scarlet returns to Skuld's body. Steeping from the shadows, Skuld gasps. "S…Sentaro!" Smiling, Sentaro Kawanishi wanders up pushing his bike and sits down on the tree beside Skuld. "So, Skuld, What's up…?" Looking confused at Sentaro, Skuld sits back down. "S…Sentaro…I want to tell you something…"

To Be Continued!

Look out for---) **Skuld's Confession!** What does Skuld want to confess???

*---------*---------*

Note: Belldandy's *Guardian Wand* is the Staff she uses to seal away demons (?) seen in The goddess movie… and if Mara's out of character…sorry… Please R&R if you liked it, or hated it…or even if you want to tell me I did something wrong…He he he he he 

Note 2: Thanks to my Reviewers!!! *^ ^* Greatly appreciated.   
-Thanks to Dezz and WelsperTheCat for you corrections, I hope it all makes better sense now.   
-Not every one can be totally up to date with the OMG Manga! Excuse me for not knowing that Skuld got her angel back…I just wanted to write a damn story! Is there something wrong with that?   
u_u Hmph!


	2. Skuld's Confession/ Fight!

----------------------)(-----------------------

****

Skuld's Confession

An Oh My Goddess Fan Fic

By Anime Onie

----------------------)(-----------------------

"Um...Sentaro...I...I want to tell you some thing..." Looking shyly at the ground, Skuld clasps her hands together. Looking at Skuld eagerly, Sentaro nods. "Sure, what is it?"

Bringing her hands to her chest in a prayer like manner, Skuld takes a breath. "Well, Sentaro...Um... I..." 

"I found you!" Jumping away, Skuld spins around looking for the intruder. Floating down from a tree branch, Mara smirks. "Skuld! You know what I want, Now pay up!" Shaking her head, Skuld prepares her body for Scarlet's arrival, but quickly remembers Sentaro. Acting innocent, Skuld smiles slyly. 'What are you talking about!" Looking between the two, Sentaro raises an eyebrow. "Skuld...? Is this a friend of yours?" torn between confessing to Sentaro, and running away from Mara, Skuld starts getting mad. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Laughing, Mara sits mid air. "Skuld. you won't give me your angel, I'll take it from you" Extending her hands, Mara starts chanting some words. Rushing over to Sentaro, Skuld grab's his hand and starts pulling him along. "Sentaro, let's go!" Nodding and confused, Sentaro allows her to drag him along. Smirking, Mara laughs. "You can't escape me. I'll get what I want!" 

----------------------)(-----------------------

Jumping from appliance to appliance, Urd searches effortlessly for her younger sister. "Skuld. You're not alone. You have Belldandy to care for you. and I'm ..." Continuing her search, Urd smiles faintly. "...I'm always here to watch out for you"

----------------------)(-----------------------

Looking out nervously from their hiding spot in a cluster of trees, Skuld sighs and slumps to the ground. Looking at Skuld confused, Sentaro takes a breath. "S...Skuld...What is that you wanted to tell me?" Putting her hands in her lap, Skuld breathes out deeply. "Sentaro...I..." Standing up, Skuld takes Sentaro's hands shyly and holds them up. "I'm a...I'm a goddess..." Smiling faintly, Sentaro laughs nervously. "Um, okay..." Skuld lets go of Sentaro's hands and holds her own to her chest. "You don't believe me?" Closing her eyes, Skuld whispers her words. "Noble Scarlet, come forth..." Emerging from her mistress in a spiral of ribbons, Scarlet spins around. Dropping his jaw in disbelief, Sentaro slides to the ground. "S...Skuld..." Looking down at Sentaro, Skuld smiles worriedly. "Sentaro...This is my angel...Noble Scarlet..." Peering over Skuld's shoulder, Scarlet quietly analysis Sentaro. Floating in close to him, Scarlet smiles childishly. "..." Looking at Skuld, Scarlet beams. Skuld nods. "Scarlet likes you" she informs Sentaro, extending her hand to help him up.

Taking the offer, Sentaro is hoisted to his feet. "Skuld..." Scratching his head nervously, Sentaro looks between Scarlet and Skuld. "Uh...Well...Uh..." he stammers, trying to take all the information in. Skuld looks down sadly. "You don't like me any more..." Sentaro looks at Skuld shocked. "No!" Coughing, Sentaro quickly composes himself. "No, Skuld I don't hate you...it's just..." Skuld looks up slightly. Sentaro blushes a little. "It's just it's weird...You're... you're a goddess..." Pushing his hands into his pockets, Sentaro sighs. "So...Um, Why are you here? on earth..." Looking at Sentaro Sternly, Skuld glances away. "It's a long story" Smiling widely, Scarlet peers out from behind Skuld. "She's kinda cute" Looking at Sentaro, Skuld smiles. "She's my best friend..." Sentaro looks away. Seeing this, Skuld gasps quietly. "You're my friend too..." She whispers quietly. Sentaro nods, and looks at Scarlet. "Skuld's lucky to have such a good friend like you..." Sentaro informs Scarlet, blushing at the fact that he's talking to an angel. Scarlet nods enthusiastically. Skuld looks down at her hands. 

Sentaro smiles shyly. "Well, Skuld, I have a long time to listen..." Glancing at Sentaro, Skuld nods and beams.

----------------------)(-----------------------

Meeting up with Belldandy, Urd looks at her expectantly. "Did you find her?" Belldandy shakes her head. "But I haven't seen anything destroyed, maybe her escaping has given her time to calm down" Urd ponders this. "But where would she escape too? It would have to be somewhere she finds safe...some where she feels comforting..." Urd looks to Belldandy for help. Belldandy looks to the sky. "Safe...Comforting..." Belldandy shakes her head. "Well, she's not in her room at home..." Belldandy drops her head. "Oh Urd... I hope she's all right" Pacing a few steps, Urd thinks back to her encounters earlier in the day. "Where does Skuld usually go when she's mad? who can she go see..." Looking at each other with the same realization, Urd and Belldandy nod.

----------------------)(-----------------------

Peeking out from the cluster of trees, Sentaro makes sure the coast is clear. "Skuld, it looks clear..." Nodding, Skuld looks at Scarlet. "..." Nodding, Skuld smiles as Scarlet is engulfed in ribbons. Sentaro breathes in amazement. "Wow..." Smiling, Skuld steps out of the shadow of the trees and turns to Sentaro. "I've gotta go get my bike..." Skuld nods. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this..." Sentaro shakes his head feverently. "No, it's alright. I'm glad you told me... I'd hate to not know what happened to you if you had to go back to heaven all of a sudden..." Sentaro trails off blushing. Smirking, Mara lets out a laugh. "Skuld!" Looking up, Skuld spots Mara and glares at her. "You again!" Mara smirks. "So, you told your little friend everything, huh? Maybe I should take HIM as my payment! Or maybe Belldandy or Urd..." Feeling her rage rise, Skuld clenches her fists. Closing her eyes, She focuses her energy.

----------------------)(-----------------------

It's black. A small crystal like a droplet appears, fueled by it's own shining light

Passing behind the crystal, an image of Belldandy fades in and out. Belldandy smiles and starts whispering. "...Skuld!... "

The crystal grows spikes, doubling its size and forming a flower shape

Belldandy fades and is replaced by Urd. "...oooh, Is little Skuld gonna held bad ol' Keiichi?..."

Extending its glow, the crystal is now the size of a bloomed flower.

Keiichi steps up and smiles faintly. "...Happiness in life depends on how many times you get to say thank you from the bottom of your heart..."

Turning, Keiichi becomes Sentaro. "...It's a souvenir from that trip I took..."

Piercing the darkness with its brilliant glow, the crystal flower shatters into millions of tiny shards

----------------------)(-----------------------

"NOBLE SCARLET COME FORTH TO MY AID!!!" Emerging in a flurry of feathers and ribbons, Noble Scarlet Raises her hands, then brings them down slowly and crosses them. Gasping, Mara stands mid air. "B...but how? I thought Noble Scarlet could only be this powerful with aided magic..." Looking at Scarlet, Skuld can see she's Life sized. Turning her focus back to Mara, Skuld laughs intimidly. "Scarlet's power comes from my own inner strength, and the love I have to protect my friends...!" Awestruck, Sentaro blushes pink and steps back. Spinning around, Skuld checks up on him. "Sentaro, are you okay?" he nods and smiles. 

Jumping up mid air, Skuld joins her powers with her angels and lunges at Mara. attacking with all her strength, Skuld starts to gain the upper hand. 

"You gave me powers in exchange for my angel? well take this all back!" Being blasted by numerous energy bombs, Mara touches the ground and collapses. gasping for breath, Mara glares at the ground. 

I wonder if this is the way Hild wanted it...

"Ho ho ho, oh Mara!" Snapping her head upwards, Mara comes face to face with Urd. "U...Urd!" Jumping up and backwards at the same time, Mara composes herself. "Urd! glad to see you again!" Flicking her hair over her shoulder, Urd tilts her head and stares down at Mara. Emerging from Urd, World of Elegance leans over slightly, ready for anything. Turning to Skuld, Urd beams. "Skuld..." Nodding Skuld smiles back. "Urd..." Floating in behind Sentaro, Belldandy glances at him then turns her focus to Mara. glancing at each of the three goddesses, Mara growls. 

Raising her hands above her head, Urd calls Mara's attention to her. "Double Team attack!" waiting for Elegance to join, Urd smirks. "URD LIGHTING BOLT STRIKE!!!" at the same time, Elegance fires a tunnel of fire. Being blasted, Mara doubles over in pain. Swinging her hands backwards, Skuld thrusts them forwards and releases a barrage of bombs. landing underneath Mara they explode, sending her flying upwards. Watching all the commotion, Sentaro breathes in, awe struck. "Whoa...this is so cool..." Smiling at Sentaro, Belldandy taps his shoulder. Looking at Belldandy, Sentaro smiles faintly. leaning over, Belldandy comes close to his face. "Skuld, did she tell you...?" Sentaro nods, then points to Urd and Skuld fighting with Mara. "You should go and help them, they need you..." Belldandy smiles warmly and nods. 

As she flies towards Urd and Skuld, Belldandy calls her angel. "Holy Bell, Aid me in this troublesome fight!" hair flowing softly, Bell smiles. joining her hands above her head, bell brings them forwards and forms a shield against Mara's attacks. "Belldandy? you want to fight too?" Mara smirks. forming energy bombs in each hand, Mara fires them off one hand at a time. Protecting her sisters, Belldandy holds the shield at maximum power. retaliating Mara's attacks with her own, Urd simultaneously fires of lighting strikes. Watching intently, Sentaro keeps his eye on Skuld. "GO SKULD!" hearing Sentaro's encouragement, Skuld closes her eyes. raising her hand as if to slap someone, Skuld opens her eyes. "BAAAA-KAAAA!!!!!!!!!" swinging her hand, Skuld watches as Mara gets hit and knocked backwards from the energy blast. 

composing herself, Mara glares at Skuld. "what was that...???" Hearing Urd laughing, Mara glares at her. doubling over, Urd laughs hysterically. Joining in, Belldandy chuckles quietly. Glaring at the goddesses, Mara clenches her fists in frustration. Seeing what's so funny, Sentaro chuckles. Seeing a mere mortal laughing at her, Mara gets even more enraged. Laughing, Skuld throws a mirror towards Mara. Catching it, Mara turns her back to the goddesses and looks in to the mirror. letting out a cry as if wounded, Mara drops the mirror. having 'Baka' plastered all over her face, Mara forms a large energy bomb in her hand and prepares to fire it. Turning her head slightly, Mara analyses her targets. Still laughing, Urd Belldandy and Skuld don't notice Mara preparing to attack. Raising the bomb, Mara swings around, ready to let loose and attack them.

__

Mara... That's enough, you can come back. 

Widening her eyes, Mara drops her head. "Yes" she whispers. Glaring at the goddesses, Mara sneers. "Don't think that this is over, Skuld. I'll be back one day..." floating up above them, Mara looks down on them scornfully. "Till then..." reaching a high point, Mara suddenly drops towards the earth. falling gently into a black porthole, Mara laughs evilly. "I'll get what I want!"

Staring at the ground where Mara disappeared, Urd sighs. Looking at Belldandy, She nods. "she's gone" Allowing Elegance to return, she steps up to Skuld. Belldandy and Bell become one again, and rushes over to Skuld to inspect the damages. Pulling away, Skuld sniffs. "I'm fine! I'm fine!" Smiling, Belldandy drops to her knees and hugs Skuld tightly. "Oh, Skuld, I'm so glad you came to your senses" Glancing at Sentaro, Skuld beams. "It was all the feelings I have for everyone which helped me" 

Standing up, Belldandy turns to Sentaro and motions for him to come over. Blushing, he does so. Standing nervously between Urd and Belldandy, he grins at Skuld. Bending over, Urd drapes an arm over Sentaro's shoulder and rubs her cheek against his. "Sentaro, dear" Glaring at Urd, Skuld clenches her fist.

"U...Urd! get away from him!" feeling Skuld's temper rise, Sentaro tries to worm away from Urd. Whispering to Sentaro, Sentaro nods bashfully. "I...I'm still a little awed..." he whispers quietly. Shaking her hair away, Urd smirks at Skuld as she picks up Sentaro's hand and starts walking off with him. "Skuld, gotta catch me if you want Sentaro!!!" running off, Urd laughs. Growling, Skuld jumps up and follows them. "URD!!! I'M WARNING YOU!!!" Laughing, Urd taunts her sister more. Watching Urd and Skuld fight over Sentaro, Belldandy beams. 

"Skuld...I'm so glad you found some one to help you grow..." 

Stepping off smartly, Belldandy follows her sisters. Catching up with Urd, Skuld proceeds to stamp 'Kaiju', 'Baka' and 'fool' all over her. "Urd! take this!" Stepping out of the way, Sentaro chuckles at the pair. Turning to Belldandy, Sentaro grins. "Uh, will you tell Skuld I said bye?" Nodding, Belldandy waves. "Bye, Sentaro...Don't stay away too long!" returning her wave, Sentaro runs off to pick up his bike. Turning back to Urd and Skuld fighting, Belldandy sighs. "Skuld? Urd? Please stop this..." Laughing, Urd escapes Skuld's attacks and pelts off towards their house. "Can't catch me!!!" Running off, Skuld cries out. "Yes I can!" . Whispering a small blessing, Belldandy smiles. 

"Skuld, Now that you're growing, your powers and feelings will aid you in time's of need. keep those feelings deep in your heart and never forget them"

Starting to run, Belldandy hurries to catch up to Urd and Skuld to stop their argument.

----------------------)(-----------------------

Author's note---) Ok, Second chapter done and finished. 

Firstly, Hild--) I've done a little research, and Hild is Urd's mom, and In charge of the demon world in the Manga? tell me if I'm wrong. In reference to Mara's thought about Hild, I was kinda thinking, she's Urd MOM, maybe not Skuld's, but still, in threatening Skuld, Urd defend, and threatening to hurt Urd, Belldandy and Sentaro would give Skuld her own power...make sense? eh......~_~ don't worry if it doesn't

---)Quotes in Skuld's thoughts are varied and taken parts of the Manga

---)Thirdly, I'll accept that I might get it wrong sometimes, if so, don't just tell me it's wrong, tell me how it's wrong, so I can fix it! 

---) I NEED HELP!!! if anyone wants to be nice enough to tell me Mara's main attack, I'll be grateful!!! Till then Mara's attack will be energy bombs.

JA NE MINASAN!!!


End file.
